A change in events:Naruto the rising fox
by demonsl8tale
Summary: Naruto slowly has something unlock inside him but he desnt know what yet he'll see if he can conquer it and a sword appears apon the removal of something keeping his potential at bay. How much power is held in the blade anyway? Read and find out
1. Realization

I do not own Naruto

**Demon speaking/thinking**

_Thinking to themselves_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was unbelievable, He couldn't understand why. Iruka had saved him from Mizuki. The shuriken had pierced through Iruka's body; blood was spilling everywhere, He was in shock. No one had cared for him like Iruka had and now…… He blanked out. **"Wake up you stupid flesh bag. Damn it if he doesn't wake up." **Who is that? Where am I? Naruto asked. **Theirs no time for that get up that Mizuki is getting ready to finish you and your friend. **With that Naruto awoke his body pulsating with power, "where did this power come from?" He thought. The chakra was barely visible but if looked closely you could see a red hue outlining his body.

What happened next was a surprise to Iruka, Mizuki, and the voice within Naruto. The red chakra was healing Iruka. It sealed the wound up quickly enough for Naruto to react and dodge the incoming shuriken. It seemed that the stream of Naruto"s mind cleared up a bit allowing his reaction time to increase and for his instincts to slowly take over. Mizuki was frozen, Naruto didn't know why but he took his chance to attack. He wanted to punch but the chakra forced his body to claw at Mizuki's face. Blood splattered in various places, Naruto himself was scared for a second but gave into instincts and slashed again leaving a gash on Mizuki's stomach.

The voice came back "STOP." With the last of his willpower Naruto stopped the chakra from controlling him. The last thing he saw was the four figures in white masks dropping from the tree tops.

When Naruto "woke up" he was in a sewer. He didn't know what was guiding him through the vast place but he just went along with it. "**Come closer boy." **The demonic voice said. Naruto stopped only because claws were just inches from his face, but he didn't flinch at all. He stared boldly at the demon fox the Kyuubi. "So this is what Mizuki thought I was." "You tried to make me kill Mizuki." Naruto said while pointing a finger at the cage. "**Humans, always accusing what is not known." Said the Kyuubi. "My chakra was the power that was controlling you." **"Ha do you think I'm a dumbass?" "Since you've been living in my mind this whole time you know I have more extensive knowledge than meets the eye." **"Fool do you not think I know that, when I was sealed inside you my chakra was infused with my anger." I myself has gotten over my anger but my chakra is vast and almost unlimited." **"What is that supposed to mean?"** "This means that my chakra is trying to change back to its calm dormant state but since I was sealed into an infant my chakra is not completely under my control the seal locks the "angry" chakra away, so I can only change it back in little intervals as I bypass loops in the seal and may I say a damn good seal." "Where the fuck do you humans get this stuff." Well human you bore me for now so bye."**

And with that the Kyuubi pushed Naruto out of his mindscape. Naruto ponders on his little conversation with his tenant. "_If the Kyuubi is slowing getting his chakra back than he could eventually breakout but I can't do anything about it now and it seems that he can only get it in small portions, so I should have a lot of time before he can get enough to break the seal."_

Sarutobis POV

Sarutobi was worried, worried that the Kyuubi might break the seal on Naruto, Not the initial seal that was sure to hold up and it was supposed to allow Naruto to use the chakra to an extent, but the suppression seal on him. It's not that he didn't want Naruto to grow up with his potential but the power that he is holding back in that seal. It could cause him to be in danger of his father's enemies but most of all the villagers. The seal was there to hide the main affects of the Kyuubi being sealed.

Naruto was beginning to wake. "Hello Naruto I have something important to tell you." But he was cut off as Naruto said he already knew about the Kyuubi. Sarutobi was surprised he knew but that wasn't what he was going to tell him. "Naruto I didn't know you knew but that wasn't what I was going to say" "Well what were you going to tell me?" "I was going to tell you that you passed the academy and now you're a genin." He handed him his headband and congratulated him. As he watched him go out the door he had one thought on his mind _"How_ _do I get rid of this curse placed on me as hokage_, _as he had to look forward to the dreaded paperwork waiting on his desk."_

Normally at this point Naruto would be screaming and jumping for joy because of him becoming a genin but first he had to make it to the team announcements. "Team 7 will be composed of Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata, and Naru…. As soon as he said that someone crashed through the door

Naruto's POV

"Shit I'm late got to get in the class." With that he bolted with all his speed to get to the academy. The school was in site, he turned on the speed a quick turn here and there and he would be at the class. Closer and closer he came until he heard a loud "YOSHHHHHHHH" out of nowhere. This caused him to trip and hit the wall. Normally he would have hit the wall and stopped but the suppression seal was cracked leaking some of his held power, and Naruto hadn't noticed he was moving so fast, to the people he ran past he was a blur. But unlucky for him Lee had noticed this speed and started ranting about his youthfulness. Next thing you know he was in the class room through the wall, and on the floor. No one new what was going on until the dust cleared, when they saw Naruto, they were wondering what happened while some, mostly fan girls were asking if Sasuke was hurt.

Naruto who was on the ground just stood up brushed himself off and sat in his seat like nothing happened. Iruka was a little puzzled at what had just happened, but he knew the kids had to know their teams. So he went back into routine and did his famous Bighead jutsu to calm them down and to get them to listen. "As I was saying Team 7 will consist of Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata, and Naruto Uzumaki, their jounin sensei will be Hatake Kakashi." Iruka said. "Great I'm stuck with Sasuke, but I guess that Hinata will be ok to work with." Naruto had heard of Hatake Kakashi and how he was known as the copy ninja and also for his lateness, so he just decided to go look for the guy who made him crash through the wall. He wasn't hard to find since he was ranting about youth. "Why the hell did you yell in my ear?" He only turned and looked at me, and then he got this determined gleam in his eye. He walked up to Naruto and said "Hello I am Rock Lee and I am now your eternal rival." "What!" Naruto screamed. "Why do you want me as your rival for ever, if your like Gai then I don't want you talking about youth around me. "How do you know Gai?" Lee asked questionably. "I read about him when I was studying possible jounin senseis last year." "Would you like to meet him?" Lee asked. "_I didn't know why the hell he tried to get m to meet him but I could use some help in taijutsu."_

Luckily for Naruto, Gai had just jumped down next to them from the trees. "Ahhh Lee you are already making a friend from this years graduating class how youthful." Gai says before crying tears of happiness. "Well uh Gai I just wanted to know how you and Lee are so fast, I've seen you guys training once or twiceand was impressed." "YOSH" both Gai and Lee say. "Well if you're as youthful as look then you deserve to know." "We use special training waits." Gai said.

Normal POV

After his chat with Lee and Gai, Naruto had gotten training weights and could barely walk and he still had to make it to meet his sensei. As he came back about an hour later getting used to the weights, he opened the door to meet Sasuke brooding and Sakura screaming at him. "Where were you?" She yelled. "You could have missed meeting Kakashi." "Did I?" Stated in an "I don't care tone" Naruto. "Well no but you could have." Said Sakura realizing she yelled for no reason.

Naruto POV

Blocking out everything else he enters the deepest parts of his mind to find the Kyuubi. He walks up to the cage. "WAKE UP FURBALL!"** "Ugggggggrrrrrrrrrhhhhhhhh" The Kyuubi growls. "What do you want human?" **"I want a way to train faster knowing that you were a powerful entity means you should know a lot, right." "Unless when you were sealed your mind went to shit?" **"Dumb ungrateful humans I still can't believe I'm stuck in one." "Well there is one technique that could help you but it's gonna cost you." **"Stupid ass fur balls, anyway what's the deal."** "My re,**" "Hell No!" **"You're smarter than you look human." "Well then you allow me to see what you see and let me communicate with you." **"Sounds pretty reasonable deal, now tell me how to train faster." **"Well since you have agreed to do this you must rip the very tip from the bottom left corner of the paper seal." **"Fox what will this do, I don't know what will happen if I do that," Naruto looks at the fox's eyes.

"Tell me and swear to me that nothing drastic will happen." Naruto said sternly "**Hehehehe" The Kyuubi laughs. "You have guts human, yes on my honor as a demon lord." **"Ex-demon lord." Naruto added. **"Searching every loop ehh human yes as an ex demon lord I swear to you no lie in my offer," The Fox said "Ripping that part of the seal of will flood you with some of my calmed chakra into you coils enlarging them even further and breaking the suppression seal set on you causing you" **Kyuubi would have finished if Naruto hadn't finished. "I have a suppression seal on me?" **"Yes now let me fin" **"Are you serious I could be much better than I am now but no." "Why didn't jii-san tell me or even take it off?" And with that Naruto ripped the corner off. As soon as the seals corner came of he felt this excruciating pain all over his body. **"If that human had let me finish then he wouldn't be feeling this pain but at least he'll know how to handle pain on extensive level, I'm just lucky it isn't me my coils being enlarged without exploding would probably kill me too bad I can come back." "I bet he'll wish he died but the rewards for both of us will be great."**

Sasuke's POV

"_I wonder what the dope is doing, who care he's just a set back for me but he seems to be the one that could become strong, I notice those looks he gets from the villagers he knows the pain of hate and loneliness." "Hinata on the other hand was an all out anti-Hyuuga, she is nothing like the clan members she is timid and shy amajor set back." "Any way, when is our sensei going to come?" _If it was one thing that Sasuke hated it was lateness, ever since the Uchiha massacre. _"Wait what is that chakra?"_

As he said that Sasuke turned around it had only been roughly half an hour since the dope had started his meditating state. Red chakra was leaking out of Naruto, and for the first time in 6 years Sasuke was scared for his life again. Luckily for Sasuke he was still conscious to see the chakra go back into Naruto as quickly as it came out and notice the dramatic changes that happened to his appearance. He was now taller about 5"7" his hair was more wild and had red streaks appear in it, he now had fangs that went down about "3" out of his mouth, and his whisker birth marks were more defined giving him a more feral look, But the most noticeable thing about the orange clad boy was that he now had a sword strapped on him, With his eyes Sasuke saw that the sword had a huge amount of chakra sealed into it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Plz review or pm me on pointers

Oh yeah I cant u date that often since I have to go to school and all that and my mom says that I go on the computer too much so updates might be slow


	2. Training for Potential

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND NEVER WILL

**DEMON SPEAK**

_Thoughts or speech _

_Techniques _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Last time we left our favorite blond ninja he had undergone a drastic transformation upon the removal of his suppression seal. As you know a strange sword was given to him upon his transformation. This was the strange thing about it, suppression seals don't seal swords but the recipient's abilities or potential to grow. Now let's get back to team 7's situation.

Sasuke's POV

Sasuke had finished checking the changes bestowed onto Naruto. "Dope are you awake what has happened to him." As soon as Sasuke finished his sentence Kakashi came onto the scene. "What happened here?" He said in a commanding tone. "I, I, I don't know." Sasuke stuttered. He quickly regained his thoughts and spoke again" "The dope just started meditating and about a half hour later," Sasuke said with no interruptions. "And from my observations Naruto had gone through some kind of transformation and gained a sword." Sasuke added leaving out the chakra he saw in it. "Well I'm going to take Naruto with me we'll be right back." Kakashi said while simultaneously picking up Naruto. "We'll have to reschedule our meeting area and time."

Kakashi's POV

"_This was getting to be a problem the Kyuubi could be trying to break out of the seal." _Kakashi thought to himself_ "I would just wave it off and trust sensei's seal but the Kyuubi was a powerful being, practically made of chakra it wouldn't be impossible for it to break the seal." _He pondered about it as he shunshined to the hokage tower. As soon Kakashi entered the room Sarutobi got straight to the point. "You fear that the seal will break too, don't you." The hokage stated. "Well sort of, I fear that it has cracked I came to see if I could get permission to study the seal for any signs of weakness." Kakashi said. "And I know I'm not a seal master but I have copied the alignments and chakra holding areas of the seal when sensei showed it." He stated. "Kakashi, the seal has been broken but not the seal holding the Kyuubi's seal but the suppression seal on Naruto." The hokage told him in a serious tone. "The information I'm about to tell you is an s classed secret." As he said that he did a couple of hand seals and said **_Yutorigokuin no jutsu_ (room seal technique).** "Ok Kakashi Naruto is the son of your sensei," said the hokage. "Then that means," Kakashi couldn't finish his sentence. "Yes Naruto is the son of the yondaime; Naruto is your godson."

**Sasuke's POV**

Sasuke right now would be better off to be left alone. "_He was seething, why did the dope get to go away with Kakashi, Iam the Uchiha heir". "I even unlocked his sharingan and does he notice, I thought that this would get his sensei to train so he can get more power to kill his brother."_ He had to admit that it was because of Naruto's devastating chakra.If he hadn't unlocked his sharingan then he'd probably be mad about his power but since he had unlocked his kenkai genkai he felt invincible. When he activates it everything slows, allowing his eye to perceive everything and counter, and this ability made him love being an Uchiha even more.

Still he had to train that was why he was at the Uchiha training grounds.** "**Katon: _Gokakyu no __Jutsu_ (Fire Release: (Grand Fireball Technique)." The fire ball crossed the field and then dispersed after about 30 yards. This was what Sasuke was working on to surpass his brother back before the massacre. He only wished that those days would just come back to him, "Why." tears started to form on Sasuke's eyes "Why…..WHY!!!!!!!!" He yelled to no one. "UUUUURRGGGGGGGGHHHH," he takes a big breath and formed hand seals "_**Katon: Karyu Endan**_** (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet)."**he exhaled and let the dragon escape his mouth._ "That was the first time I did it right ahhh." _And that all he thought before he passed out.

Naruto's POV

Meanwhile with Naruto, Kakashi and Sarutobi were checking out his seal. "Yup it is definitely shattered, there is no way we can put it back together without killing him." After Sarutobi said that Naruto came into the world of the living and was wondering what he and Kakashi were doing to his stomach. "HENTAIS! ARE YOU GUYS GAY HELP ME OH HELP ME PLEASE Kami, Kyuubi, anyone." He yelled to no avail. "Um Naruto we're not gay if anyone was, just don't bring it around me, Naruto now I need to clean my mind." And with that Kakashi got out a book labeled Icha Icha Paradise (Make Out Tactics) and left without a word.

"Well now that that's over I can tell you, jii-san I know about the suppression seal put on me but Kyuubi said that he'd train me so you don't have to worry." Naruto told the old man "Oh and yes I know about the fox so don't worry he just unlocked potential you didn't want me to have." "Naruto" The kage started to say but Naruto interrupted. "It's ok I've dealt with it I've got to be going anyway cya jii-san." And Naruto had left. As he was running to his favorite training ground he noticed his speed had increased, he could hear more sounds and decipher their distance, his smell had been enhanced, but the sword strapped to him was the newest thing to him."

"_Might as well learn to use it, I wonder who I could learn a sword style from?" "I'll let that wait until tomorrow; right now I got to train my chakra control." _He arrived at the training grounds and entered his mindscape. "Hey fur ball I want that training help." **"You know if you wanted to talk to me you could just use our mind link." **"If I did that then time would be wasted when I could come in here were outside time is ¼ slower." **"Smart now that that seal has come of huh, well one training method is to use that Kagebunshin jutsu to help you train your chakra control." **"Why didn't I think about the jutsu I learned from the scroll?" "Let's see which Justus did I see_Katon: Karyuu Saikou Kyuuzou no jutsu_ (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Supreme Explosion), _Fuuton: Kaze Doriru no Jutsu__Wind Release: Wind Drill Technique_), and _Suiton: Ijoufu Suiryuudan_ (Water Release: Great God Water Dragon), oh and _Tajuu kagebunshin no jutsu. _**"Well you don't have enough control or chakra to do any of those except kagebunshin, and your info about time in here you can train in here for maximum progress." Kyuubi said in a logical tone. **"What's that supposed to mean?" **"It means you can train faster." "But you have to train physically for your body, chakra control is just understanding the flow and molding of your chakra so you should start with that." "Especially since what little chakra control you had been shot to shit after the removal of the suppression seal."** "Um that's great and all but you need to tell me what my new training gift is, don't you remember our deal." Naruto said in an annoyed tone. **"Patience human, patience now lets see use these hand seals." **Kyuubi send images of the hand seals needed. "Ok," Naruto says as he goes through the hand seals. "Monkey, snake, dragon, tiger, **_Sougon Gokuin no jutsu (gravity seal)_**

The effects of the seals were almost instantaneous; he almost fell face first but caught himself and was brought to one knee. "Kyuubi how do I get these thing to be lighter." **"Dumb human you just draw the number of times you want the gravity multiplied with your blood, it starts out at 4 times gravity since usually experienced people use this jutsu." Kyuubi said "Now I want you to create a shadow clone so I know how many you can maintain with your chakra."** "Alright," he made a shadow clone. **"Wow you seem to have gained a major chakra boost from our little deal, from what I see you should be able to produce two-thousand clones at a time but you should start small so it doesn't overwhelm you let say one-thousand." "Oh and disperse them in twenty second intervals so I can organize your memories from the clones." **"That's great and all but what do I do for chakra control?"** "You're clueless, since this is you mind conjure up some trees and have the clones run up them without your hands."** "Sounds easy enough, I'll also give Kyuubi a surprise with it." Naruto closed his eyes then within seconds the sewer like cage changed into a house in a forest, which seemed to stretch miles into the depths of his mind. He then created one-thousand clones like Kyuubi had instructed. He himself tried the tree, first concentrating chakra to his feet." He put one foot on then the other he walked up one step then the bark split and shot him off. "Damn it this is going to be harder than I thought." Meanwhile Naruto wasn't the only one eager to get stronger.

**Sasuke's POV**

Back with Sasuke, he had just woke up in a hospital with the last thought of how he performed the _Katon: Karyu Endan._ _"I still need to work on my skills; maybe the Uchiha shrine has some information on training." _He quickly slipped out of the hospital, but stopped to notice to see Lee and Gai training. _"The sharingans only weakness is taijutsu and speed I could learn from these two." _He activated his sharingan to copy Lee speed. _"I hope that I don't have to fight him my sharingan can barely follow his movements, I hate to say this but I'll have to go ask for some training from them." _"Lee it seems we have a guest" Gai said "Who sensei?" Lee asked with the utmost respect "Me," Sasuke said in his usual uncaring tune. "I need to train my speed for a while to help with my taijutsu." "His youthfulness shows with his words Lee; let's see why don't you two have a quick spare, only taijutsu." Gai said looking at Sasuke. _"I can't show my sharingan or else my trump card will be gone."_

Sasuke assumed the academy taijutsu stance, While Lee assumed in a position with his legs spread apart and his knees bent with one hand behind his back and the other in a position of beckoning someone. As soon as the match started Lee bursted out toward Sasuke, what surprised Gai and Lee was that Sasuke assumed the academy stance but quickly used the Uchiha fighting style, it seemed like the perfect defense, like he was predicting Lee's movements, wait Sasuke, predicting has he unlocked the sharingan, no he had his normal black eyes Gai just waved it off as luck. Lee started to get frustrated so he quickly tried to finish the fight, with that he disappeared and appeared with a kick to Sasuke's face that launched him into the air then he quickly appeared under him.

Lee was fast but the genjutsu over Sasuke's eyes that he had used to keep his sharingan a secret. He copied every one of Lee's moves; he could read all his movements. He had thought he was going to win when Lee moved faster than usual and kicked him in the face he saw it and copied it like the rest but his body couldn't catch up with his reaction. Next thing he new he was in the air with Lee under him. _"I'm too weak I need to work on my speed for this to work, my goal." _The he heard Gai "STOP LEE." With that he was sent to the ground without Lee attacking him, he recovered and landed on his feet. Lee hit pretty hard that _Konoha Senpu (Konoha Whirlwind)_ would serve it's purposes later since he copied it but he needed to become faster and stronger. "Hey can I train with you guys for a while." He asked "I thought you would never ask I wouldn't mind another taijutsu student.

And with that Naruto and Sasuke had their ways of gaining strength as ninja's but what about Hinata will she find an art to study in or will she just be the same timid girl? The answer awaits you in the depths of this story or it may be sooner than you think.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the jutsu that were used in this and id like to give credit to tellimuc Sundance-something like that, for some jutsu (author of legacy of rasengan very good"

_Katon: Karyuu Saikou Kyuuzou no jutsu_ (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Supreme Explosion)

_Fuuton: Kaze Doriru no Jutsu__Wind Release: Wind Drill Technique_)

_Suiton: Ijoufu Suiryuudan_ (Water Release: Great God Water Dragon)

I'd like you to also get people to review my story or pm for pointer or mistakes for me to improve on


	3. Survival test

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND NEVER WILL

**Demon speak**

_Thoughts _

_Techniques_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Team 7 was meeting for the second time only this time they got to know each other better and Kakashi was early. Naruto had spent the whole other day in his mindscape training his chakra control and still his chakra control was shit. Even before his enhancements his chakra was enormous for his age and his control was horrible and now it just got bigger and his control was just sent even further down the drain. The only jutsu he could use without a major backfire or a major in wasted chakra was the shadow clones. He probably had the chakra control of an academy student, with about twenty-four hours of training it was a great improvement. Civilian chakra control wasn't something you want; I mean they haven't even harnessed their chakra.

Meanwhile with Sasuke

Sasuke was having trouble with the training weights. Gai had said he would start him off light, he had thought that light would be somewhere around 50 to 75lbs on each limb. But this is Gai we're talking about he had given Sasuke 150 lbs on each limb and forbade him from using chakra to help move around, he could swear that he had some other bloodline that kept his muscles from snapping. He could barely walk and still had to go and meet his team "Well I'd better get going." He said.

At the training grounds

"Well team our scheduled meeting was delayed because of Naruto's new style of clothing and growth spurt." Kakashi said _"I doubt that who does Kakashi think he is his excuses wouldn't even fool who has seen Gai's unstoppable genjutsu." _Sasuke thought to himself _"You have got to be kidding me that was the worst cover up he could have made Sasuke is probably going to ask what happened to me I've got to make a lie quick."_

"Well let's get to know each other, let's start with each others likes, dislikes, and hobbies and future goals."

"Ok I'll start, my name is Hatake Kakashi, what I like is none of your business, my dislikes haven't really though about it, hobbies you guys are too young to know and I don't have any future goals."

_"What the hell all we really learned was his name." _Hinata thought _"Can this guy really be a jounin?" _Sasuke thought _"I wonder if Kyuubi is doing anything right now or has noticed some of the changes I made?" Naruto thought. _"Since no one is volunteering then purple head you go." Kakashi said Pointing to Hinata. "Well my likes are," She looks at Naruto "My dislikes are the cursed seal put on the branch family in my clan, my hobbies I'd rather not talk about them and my goal in life is to remove the suffering of the branch family and to be more confident." She said with certainty in her voice

_"Well if I had to evaluate her from just this then I would say she has a crush on Naruto and that she will try to improve if pushed to do so." _

"Next," He said

"I'll go." Naruto said. " My likes are training, learning new jutsu, my dislikes are people who blame others for their problems, others who can't see past burdens people carry, hobbies I guess one would be to find new styles of fighting and my future goal is to become hokage and have my chakra control to be equal with my chakra capacity."

_"Well he has the makings of his father and I'm guess the suppression seal increased his chakra but worsened his control." _"That leaves you, Uchiha Sasuke."

"My likes are none of your concern, my dislikes, my brother, my hobbies, training to kill my brother, and future goal to kill my brother and restore my clan." Sasuke said feeling content wih his words.

"_Hmm typical avenger I want to see how he plans to kill Itachi, if only his hate didn't rule him." _"Alright since we all know each other somewhat I want you to know we are going to take a survival test like in the academy but this is the real test to see if you are going to make it to genin status and have potential to become ninja, there is 66.6 fail rate and let me warn you I have never passed a team before." Kakashi said in a serious tone "Meet here tomorrow at the same training grounds, oh and don't eat lunch you'll just throw it up." With that Kakashi left.

Meanwhile in Naruto's Mindscape

"**Aaaaaahhhh"** Kyuubi right now was having a good time the demon hadn't used its human body for a long time and now since Naruto had made his mindscape a beautiful forest it might as well make use of the assets. **"The boy finally did good." **Kyuubi said as the water ran down its body.

Naruto had finally been able to go up half a tree. "Better tell Kyuubi of my progress." Naruto walked into the house that Kyuubi was most likely in. "What the water is on, the Kyuubi doesn't have a body must have been thinking of a running shower when changing my mindscape." He said while walking over to turn it off.

Boy was he surprised when he saw a girl in the shower. She had beautiful blood red hair, her body was perfect; she had a figure that most women would kill for, her breasts were about a D-cup, Naruto who had no idea how to react was blown back with a nosebleed.

The Kyuubi just laughed at his predicament and stepped out of the shower still nude. **"Does Naruto like what he sees?" **She asked in a seductive tone and quickly added **"Do you want to feel these?" **She said while accenting her boobs. "Um yye... I mean no no I don't." He said stuttering **"Really that kind of hurts my feelings I think you need to be punished."** She said in a tone scaring Naruto to no end. He couldn't move his legs the demoness had him right were she wanted. She crept closer and closer, water still dripping down her form he wanted to run but his body stayed still. She stopped and moves her face closer and closer to his soon they were only inches away, then suddenly he was outside his mindscape with his seals set at three times gravity. **"You shouldn't be thinking naughty of me Naruto-kun," **The demoness said sweetly **"Or you could pay dearly." **With that she shut off their link. _"Great how am I supposed to be ready for the test tomorrow, and I didn't get to finish my training." "Damn it how am I supposed to know that Kyuubi was a girl.?" _He thought to no one.

-- Next Day--

Naruto was currently walking to the training ground that Kakashi had told them to meet at. He didn't know if Sasuke or Hinata ate, but he wasn't going to miss eating when Kakashi was just going to be late. He had gotten used to three times gravity enough to move around, but not actually exercise or work out. Sasuke on the other hand had progressed in his speed even if just a small increase, which could prove to be life saving even if by a fraction. Hinata hasn't improved that much because of her confidence issues, she's been working hard and has potential but she needed to believe in herself more.

--Three hours later--

Naruto had showed up with food for Sasuke and Hinata before Kakashi showed up and they were too hungry to care what Kakashi had said. When Kakashi did show up in a swirl of leaves he had just said that his flowers were attacked by his neighbors garden gnomes.

"Anyway, as you know today is the survival test to see if you guys will become genin." Kakashi said in a monotone voice. "The test will be if you can get these bells." He said holding two silver bells. "Wait, there are only 2 bells." Hinata said without stuttering "Exactly two of you will pass while the other will go back to the academy." He answered "You guys need to come at me with the intent to kill or else you won't get the bells from me and will fail." His demeanor changed "Let's begin." As he said that Hinata and Sauke searched for cover in the bushes while Naruto stayed were was.

"_Kagebunshin no Jutsu__" _He shouted. Fifteen clones appeared, running straight for Kakashi.

Two clones aimed a punch at his face while two others went to get his legs, the last eleven and the original stood back to see how his sensei fought the clones. Kakashi at first was surprised when Naruto made shadow clones but quickly recovered and countered the punches dispelling the clones and jumped in the air to dodge the two going to get him from below.

This was the chance Naruto was waiting for he quickly made the seals and said _Katon: Endan _(Fire Release: Flame Bullet) aiming it at the airborne jounin. When the flame connected the jounin puffed into smoke, the next thing Naruto saw was Kakashi taking out a book and said in an uncaring voice. "Ninjutsu a ninja art utilized by forming hand seals to mold chakra for techniques."

"_Ahhh he substituted with my clone." _He realized as the clones memories entered his mind. _"If Kakashi wasn't going to be a push over then I should take it up a notch." _With that thought he deactivated his gravity seal and with a burst of speed he charged Kakashi.

_"Whoa his speed increased a lot I might have to put the book away and I was just at climax too." _Kakashi had thought in just a second. Quickly setting his book in its pouch and blocked Naruto's punch, then countered throwing him a good ways away. "Taijutsu, the art of hand to hand combat." Kakashi said in the same tone as before. Naruto disappeared and reappeared next to Kakashi and lashed out a kick which Kakashi blocked in time to dodge a fireball.

"_Damn I missed."_ Sasuke thought _"Finally Sasuke shows up." _Naruto and Kakashi thought. Shuriken were sent flying in Kakashi's direction which he caught with jounin skill. Hinata was frantic to change her position when her attack didn't work; luckily Kakashi was too preoccupied with Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto's plan seemed to unfold pretty well. Sasuke charged Kakashi and sent a punch his way which was caught then Sasuke twisted and kicked out; Kakashi had to move his forearm to block. Sasuke followed up with another kick and had his free hand go for a bell.

He managed to touch one but the jounin pushed away, Which Naruto had anticipated so his clones he had summoned before grabbed the jounin. Hinata then jumped out of a tree trying a more physical approach and landed two Jyuuken strikes to Kakashi's arms before Naruto's clones dispersed. _"I have to get my tenketsu open." _Kakashi thought while forcing chakra out of the blocked tenketsu. With his sensei's status Sasuke quickly took a bell from Kakashi before he could recover. "One bell, one to go." Sasuke said.

Kakashi realized that these students were more skilled than they let on and he had expected a lot. _"As I thought he is sensei's son after all, and those two are the Uchiha and Hyuuga clan heirs." _Kakashi thought.

Naruto quickly sent another set of clone making sure to get Sasuke and Hinata out the area. _"This was going to end in a bang." _The clones ran and went after the recovering jounin. One took Kakashi head on and was knocked in the back of the head, effectively dispelling it. The next had done the same but wasn't dispelled but Kakashi didn't notice, the last clone he punched in the stomach but in stead of it dispelling it exploded he tried to get as far away to escape but there was a tug on his legs, bringing him back down from where he jumped.

_"What the clone from earlier I thought I dispelled it!"_ Kakashi thought frantically before the explosion reached him. When the smoke cleared Kakashi was seen with a set of first degree burns and his clothes were ripped up and charred from the explosion, Sasuke barley scratched except for a few minor bruises, Naruto with scratches everywhere you look and on the verge of falling unconscious, While Hinata was virtually unscathed. Naruto threw Hinata the bell in his hand before saying "We…… Pass." He muttered before passing out.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Author notes**

**Well I think that that went well I just cant seem to not go over about 2k words I'm trying to get a rhythm going to type more than that but it'll gradually come to me I guess any way I still need some constructive criticism from people to help with my story **

**Kakashi isn't weak he just underestimated thier skill level. When he said Sasuke finally showed up he had known there plan seeing as he is a ex-anbu/special jounin so he should be able to scout out you opponents with ease and formulate there plan and counter. He let them get him but he was frantic about them passing too quickly or not seeing their indivdual skills, seeing as he didn't see much of Hinata'sfighting but can guess it's mainly Hyuuga which is going to change sometime in the near future.**

**Ok before anyone says anything about Naruto fainting at the end just listen, if you don't have a problem with it then that's ok, anyway if you do then let me tell you this, Naruto has a very low chakra control level so he can't do various high level jutsu or if he could it would waste a lot of his chakra and ultimately tire him out more easily. Also his body isn't used t moving at high speeds with the gravity seals off so that would drain his stamina and/or chakra quickly during battle. Those are my explanations for that**

**Oh yeah Sasuke in my story is a little different from the canon not just with him unlocking the sharingan but with his character in general. How I see it if Sasuke got the sharingan early like in my story, in canon he'd probably think he's above a team and wouldn't cooperate with his team or create a bond with them as easily or quickly, and unlike my story he would probably rely too much on it. In this story I trying to portray that he knows he isn't going to get power just like that**

**Oh yeah the jutsu at the end was………………….. I'd tell you but you should already know **


End file.
